Personalidades do Mike
Este artigo incide sobre As Personalidades de Mike .Mike admite ter Transtorno de Personalidade Múltipla em Numa Gelada , mas foi mudando para outras personalidades já que , Mike está consciente de suas personalidades alternativas, mas diz que não pode controlá-los.Quando uma outra personalidade assume, Mike não se lembra o que acontece durante esse tempo. Dentro subconsciente de Mike uma personalidade é capaz de ouvir ou sentir o seu gatilho, mas não necessariamente será capaz de ver o mundo exterior. Sempre que Mike está prestes a mudar de personalidade, ele respira profundamente e protrai para fora de seus olhos. Mike diz a todos os outros concorrentes que suas personalidades são parte de uma rotina de comédia que ele pratica, porque ele não quer que ninguém saiba a verdade esta trash. Chester thumb Chester é a primeira personalidade alternativa introduzida. Ele estreou em grande! Mais malvado! Brutal-er! , Quando a equipe estava a tentar reduzir o totem Chester apareceu. Ele é um homem mal-humorado de idade, que tem uma corcunda, um rosto enrugado, um olho fechado, e queixa-se a juventude de hoje. Ele sempre aparece quando Mike fica frustrado. Chester também foi visto em A Verdade ou o Tubarão Mutante. Enquanto ele dormia, começou a agitação sobre a juventude e indo e voltando de Chester a Mike. Chester surgiu quando Mike foi acidentalmente atingido com uma colher em Numa Gelada . Ele ficou irritado e disse que as pessoas costumavam comer com as mãos. Em Backstabbers Ahoy! , Chester é mostrado no início do episódio, enquanto Mike está dormindo dizendo co mo suas outras personalidades são "punks". Em Fuga Modelo , Chester aparece e reclama que Anne Maria e Zoey estava fazendo make-up de Jo muito complicado, e que só precisava de "adicionar um pouco de rouge". Ele começou a aplicar o make-up em seu próprio, mas acabou fazendo Jo incrivelmente feio. Jo descobriu mais tarde e atirou em Mike barris, enquanto chamando-o de Chester, em que Mike não tinha idéia do que ele tinha feito. Chester também faz algumas aparições em The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean . Primeiro, ele aparece em um flashback onde ele explicou que Mike se transforma em Chester sempre que ele fica frustrado. Mike stubs seu pé sobre uma pedra, fazendo com que ele se transformar em Chester e chutar a rocha, o que só machuca mais. O segundo momento é quando as larvas mutantes estão remando de volta à costa, ea equipe fica em desordem, frustrando Mike, a ponto de se transformar em Chester. Chester aparece no confessionário na Grande Chef Auto . Ele é cético de que Zoey não acho que eles são estranhos. Em Heroes vs Villains , Chester surgiu quando Chris introduzido Mike e seus personalidades. Ele apareceu novamente em Mal Dread , jogando um jogo de Go Fish com Vito e Svetlana e estava preocupado quando Manitoba alertou para Mal. Em O Resgate do Soldado Leechball , Mike tenta transformar em Chester no confessionário, quando ele machucou o cotovelo, mas não conseguiu. Em Food Fright , Mike revelou durante a comer panqueca desafio que Chester se queixam de que não seria demais xarope sobre as panquecas. Em Você Regatta estar brincando comigo , enquanto Mike estava tentando chegar até a torre em sua mente, ele conheceu Chester acorrentado a uma barraca de venda de skates. Chester concorda em ajudar Mike Mike tão liberta, mas Chester tem dúvidas se eles podem derrotar Mal. Quando Mal foi brevemente enviado para o subconsciente, Chester tinha medo dele. Em O obstá-Kill Kourse , Chester ainda está viajando com Mike e vivia reclamando porque estava cansado de andar continuamente por muito tempo. Chester se cansou de andar em Sundae Muddy Sundae e queria descansar, depois tirando a Svetlana, quando ela manifestou contra. Quando o grupo se deparou com Vito, Chester é a única pessoa que amava o seu desempenho ventríloquo. Ele também estava apavorada com Svetlana quando o que ele pensava que era um talentoso Vito acabou por ser Mal se comunicar através do boneco. O grupo finalmente se depara Manitoba em The Bold and the Montante-ful . Quando Mike mostrou que ele pode não ser a personalidade original Chester se pergunta por que ele já listend a ele. Quando todos decidiram enfrentar Mal, Mike deu Chester um passeio piggy-back, pois ele estava cansado. Svetlana thumbEm Ice Ice Baby , Cameron propositadamente tenta fazer com que Mike mudar para Svetlana por causa de sua grande habilidade atlética. Ele consegue fazê-lo e com a mudança resultante, Svetlana lança-se em direção a fortaleza dos Ratos.Svetlana é uma ginasta russa que estreia em Verdade ou Tubarão Laser . Ela aparece sempre que Mike está determinado a fazer alguma coisa ou quando alguém menciona as Olimpíadas. Falando com um sotaque russo e em terceira pessoa, que ela tem: cílios longos, lábios grossos, e uma figura graciosa, aparecendo sempre que Mike precisa para concluir uma tarefa física. Ela aparece orgulhoso e confiante em suas habilidades, sempre que ela aparece. Jo complementa-la em suas habilidades atléticas. Svetlana é só personalidade alternativa fêmea de Mike e tem íris do olho único. Svetlana também aparece na seqüência de abertura , realizando acrobacias na frente de Zoey. Ela aparece pela primeira vez durante o segundo desafio de verdade ou Tubarão Laser . Quando Mike começa a dar-se uma conversa de vitalidade, ele muda de Svetlana, que termina a parte de Mike do relé com facilidade. EmFood Fright , Svetlana é revelado para ser um vegetariano. Em Finders Creepers , Mike muda para Svetlana, a fim de salvar os outros concorrentes da aranha . Svetlana faz uma breve aparição em The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean , primeira vez em um flashback, eo segundo sendo que Mike está escalando uma árvore, e começa a lutar. Após o desembarque, com forma perfeita, ele muda de volta para Mike, a fim de resgatar a Zoey. Svetlana admite que ela não quer que Mike para ser o chefe de seu corpo em grande Chef Auto . Em Heroes vs Villains , Svetlana apareceu quando Chris introduzido Mike e seus personalidades. Em Mal Dread , Mike transformado Svetlana em seu sono e mais tarde foi visto jogando um jogo de Go Fish com Vito e Chester dentro da mente de Mike. Quando Manitoba alertou para Mal, ela e os outros dois ficam assustados. Em O Resgate do Soldado Leechball , Mike tenta transformar em Svetlana para ajudar com o desafio, mas não conseguiu. Durante este tempo, Sierra revelou que Svetlana é sua personalidade favorita. Em O obstá-Kill Kourse , Mike e Chester se deparar Svetlana acorrentado a uma rocha e esculpir um peixe fora de manteiga. Ela avisa que não falassem alto demais desde Mal tem a capacidade de ouvir o que está acontecendo dentro de seu subconsciente. Svetlana foi parcialmente convocado pelo Mal durante o desafio, e ela estava em um estado onde ela está, tanto no mundo real e subconsciente de Mike, ao mesmo tempo, mas não tinha controle sobre de qualquer um. Mike conseguiu quebrou a cadeia segurando-a, permitindo que ela para recuperar o controle.Ela, então, junta-se Mike e Chester em sua jornada para a torre misteriosa na cabeça de Mike. Quando Chester queria sentar-se no Sundae Muddy Sundae , Svetlana tentou encorajá-lo a continuar caminhando, o que só irritava. Ela também gritou à posse do boneco de Vito por Mal. Svetlana é mostrado a gostar e apoiar Mike em The Bold and the Montante-ful . Ela pensa que seus sonhos (specificaly aquele onde Mike beijando Zoey na chuva) são românticas e lembra a todos de bons pontos de Mike quando eles questionam se Mike ou Mal deve estar no controle. Isso pode provar que ela está começando a gostar de Mike. Vitor thumbEsta personalidade gosta de Anne Maria, como mostrado durante todo o show. Ele é muscular, geralmente sem camisa, e tem o cabelo que é gel de volta. Vitor, assim como Anne Maria, baseia-se no estereotipo Jersey. Esta atração é desaprovado por Mike e Zoey e foi posteriormente causou um triângulo amoroso entre ele, Zoey, e Anne Maria.Vito é um homem duro e agressivo, que estréia em Ice Ice Baby .Ele parece gostar de provocar brigas e flertando. Vitor também parece um pouco ignorante e preguiçoso, por vezes, como pode ser visto em Finders Creepers , e ele aparece quando Mike tira a camisa. Em Food Fright , Vitor é revelado apenas comer carne. A primeira menção de Vitor estava de Anne Maria Total Drama online biografia, onde ela mencionou que seu sonho data seria com Vitor. Mike é mostrado para não gosto Vitor porque ele é mais difícil de controlar do que Svetlana e Chester. Ao contrário do cenário real, Anne Maria acredita Vitor é a personalidade real e Mike é o real "ato". Vitor apareceu em grande Chef Auto , quando Scott arrancou a camisa de Mike. Vitor queria saber onde Anne Maria era e Scott prometeu levá-lo com ela, mas ele não o fez. Sempre que aparece Vitor ", Duncan tema "s" é tocada. Em Heroes vs Villains , Vitor apareceu quando Chris introduzido Mike e seus personalidades. Em Mal Dread , Mike transformado em Vitor em seu sono e mais tarde foi visto jogando um jogo de Go Fish com Chester e Svetlana e estava preocupado quando Manitoba alertou para Mal. Em O Resgate do Soldado Leechball , Mike tenta transformar em Vitor no confessionário rasgando-off a camisa, mas não consegue. O trio de Mike, Chester e Svetlana conheceu Vitor acorrentado a uma rocha em um palco na Sundae Muddy Sundae. Vitor tinha que fazer um ato ventríloquo por ordem de Mal. Vitor estava confusa quando o boneco ventríloquo falou em seu próprio e estava com medo quando ele deu um aviso do Mal. Mike usou o manequim para libertar Vitor, que decidiu ir junto com o grupo. Vitor concorda com Manitoba em The Bold and the Montante-ful sobre o porquê eles devem ajudar Mike, uma vez que só iria significar uma personalidade pudesse ser livre. Manitoba Smith thumbSua próxima aparição foi breve no início de The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean , quando Mike coloca em um fedora. No entanto, Cameron remove rapidamente o chapéu, mudando Mike de volta ao seu estado normal. Ele é uma paródia de Indiana Jones, embora suas paródias acento tanto "Crocodile" Dundee eo falecido Steve Irwin. Manitoba Smith é um aventureiro que estréia em uma mina é uma coisa terrível para os resíduos . Ele aparece sempre que Mike coloca em um fedora. Ele tem um sotaque australiano de espessura e é capaz de controlar o que está por perto, apenas observando o chão. Ele é bastante arrogante e rápido para assumir o comando, mas também é bastante espirituoso. Ele é sugerido para ser um pouco machista, dizendo que os carros da mina seria muito perigoso para as meninas, que visivelmente chateado tanto Zoey e Anne Maria. Em Food Fright , Manitoba é revelado para não comer alimentos com carboidratos. Manitoba lassos Mike na Grande Chef Auto e diz que Mike fica no caminho de sua paquera. Em Heroes vs Villains , Manitoba Smith apareceu quando Chris introduzido Mike e seus personalidades. Em Mal Dread , Mike transformado em Manitoba após Cameron colocou um chapéu na cabeça para ajudar com o desafio. Ele flertou com Zoey, e elogiou a capacidade do Mike para pegar as meninas. Manitoba depois viu Scott tentando sabotar os Hamsters heróicos, ocultando uma parte do enigma e foi atingido por uma armadilha que o forçou de volta para o subconsciente de Mike. Ele alertou Chester, Svetlana, e Vito que Mal estava chegando, assustando os outros três. Mike tentou transformar em Manitoba novamente, mas não teve sucesso. O grupo encontra Manitoba destruindo sonhos de Mike em The Bold and the Montante-ful sob as ordens do Mal.Perguntas Manitoba por que as personalidades ajudar Mike uma vez que apenas uma personalidade pode estar no controle do corpo. Ele tem consciência situacional mais do que os outros quando ele percebe que o cartão de identificação do Mal é uma ilusão e do fato de que todas as personalidades estão presos em uma prisão de projeto do Mal. Mal thumb|leftMal ou conhecido entre as outras personalidades como *O Malévolo* , é uma personalidade oculta selado dentro da mente de Mike eo principal antagonista de Total Drama All-Stars . Antes da série, ele foi preso na mesma prisão Duncan era e foi um dos presos mais perigosos no momento. Em algum momento depois reformatório, Mike foi capaz de assumir o controle do Mal e ele estava selado dentro de seu subconsciente.A voz de Mike sem dúvida muda mais drasticamente quando ele é Mal. Ele é mostrado para ter olheiras ao redor dos olhos e na porção normalmente cravado do cabelo de Mike cobrindo o olho esquerdo. Uma vez que esta personalidade aumentou, Mike já não é capaz de transformar os outros como Mal demonstrou ter encadeado los a pedras, a fim de suprimir a eles. Mal é visto mudando-se em uma versão do mal de Svetlana em O obstá-Kill Kourse , sugerindo que esse poder vai para ele quando Mike não está no controle. Até Mal assume oficialmente sobre o corpo de Mike em ninguém Eggspects A Oposição espanhola , quase todas as suas aparições foram em sua própria vontade, fazendo dele o mais espontânea de todas as personalidades. Ele foi mencionado no início do Mal Dread pelas outras personalidades afirmando que a forma como ele está de volta. Ele fez sua estréia quando Mike, como Manitoba Smith, foi atingido na cabeça por pá de Scott. Quando isso acontece, Manitoba olha assustado quando ele avisa aos outros sobre Mal, como o grande retrato de Mike atrás deles formam posteriormente em uma sombra de sua personalidade mal. Esta personalidade também parece afetar Mike normal, tornando-o mais cruel, como mostrado quando ele ri de infortúnio de Sam, surpreendendo Zoey (mostrando que é algo que ele não faria de outra forma). Na cerimônia de eliminação, ele faz sua primeira aparição, quando ele proclama que "Um por um, todos eles vão cair." Em O Resgate do Soldado Leechball , ele apareceu no início do episódio em que ele quebrou videogame portátil de Sam. Ele também apareceu quando Mike está usando o confessionário ao falar sobre Courtney. Em Food Fright , Mal foge para o quarto das meninas no hotel e quebra o telefone de Sierra, depois rindo histericamente no confessionário. Durante o desafio, Mal puxa um leaver no girador salada, fazendo com que qualquer pessoa depois de Mike que usa a engenhoca será girou mais rápido. Na Loucura da lua , os efeitos misteriosos da Azul Harvest Moon despertá-lo e ele passa a maior parte do tempo, causando estragos em sua equipe fingindo ainda estar Mike. Enquanto sua equipe estava fora das cabines, ele se esconde debaixo da escada e puxa as pernas de Cameron, enquanto ele estava andando, fazendo-o tropeçar e os óculos de quebrar em pedaços. Mais tarde, ele abandona Cameron e assusta Duncan afastado com um pássaro feroz. Depois de se reunir com o resto de sua equipe, ele tenta acertar Zoey sobre a cabeça com um registro de madeira, mas os membros de sua equipe chegou antes que ele possa fazê-lo. No final do episódio, a lua torna-se normal, revertendo Mal de volta para Mike e custa sua equipe o desafio. Em No One Eggspects A Oposição espanhola , Mal rompe a faca de Duncan e admite que ele quer Zoey foi. Após o desafio, Mike tenta selar Mal soltando uma pedra na cabeça. Este, por sua vez, tem o efeito oposto, selando longe Mike em sua mente, onde ele se encontra acorrentado a uma rocha e deixando Mal de ser capaz de andar livremente, enquanto que aparece como Mike. No final do episódio, em seguida, começa a assobiar Mal " No Salão do Rei da Montanha ", como ele fica no Barco dos Perdedores para o exílio. Nesse ponto, Duncan finalmente se lembra de onde ele conhece Mike desde. Ele afirma no confessionário que quando ele estava no reformatório, Mal também foi um preso lá e "estava correndo do lugar." Mal ainda está no controle e fingindo ser Mike em Suckers perfurados . Em Boney Island, aliados Mal com os animais e os usa para atacar Chef. Mal mergulha na mente de Mike para insultar o fato de que ele está de volta e tem a intenção de causar estragos. Mal tenta fazer com que Zoey a confiar nele, dizendo que ele sente falta dela e lembra Chris que Zoey tem uma vantagem a partir do último desafio. Para o desafio de boxe, Mal tem que lutar contra Izzy e foi surpreendido que Izzy podia senti-lo sendo maus e Mike dentro de sua mente, mas acredita que foram seus olhos que ele deu. Mal bate facilmente Izzy e jogou-a fora do ringue antes que ela possa descobrir o seu segredo. Durante a cerimônia de eliminação ele ouve Duncan e Zoey e pergunta o que eles estão falando. Mal concorda com Zoey e Duncan que Alejandro deve ir para Boney Island. Mal comenta como é fácil se passar por Mike em Você Regatta estar brincando comigo e acredita que ele deveria ter feito isso anos atrás. Ele cria uma aliança com Cameron e Zoey e outro com Alejandro. Mal foi o terceiro a receber um barco para o desafio depois que ele propositadamente mexeu com os outros barcos, antes de escolher um. Ele foi enviado para o subconsciente, quando Zoey estava em perigo, mas facilmente recuperou o controle. Ele relutantemente salva Zoey para manter a fachada Mike, o que lhe custou o desafio. Durante a cerimônia de eliminação, Mal manipulado os votos para que Cameron seria eliminado, mas, devido à desqualificação de Duncan, o plano falhou. Mal tenta plantar evidências dos votos manipuladas sobre Alejandro em Zeek e achareis , mas seu plano foi um tiro pela culatra, como Alejandro vi colocando o votou debaixo de sua cama na cabine dos perdedores e rapidamente colocou-os na cama de Mike em seu lugar. Quando Cameron encontrou os votos, Mal tenta se defender, mas Cameron já estava deprimido que todos votaram nele para acreditar nele. Na manhã seguinte, Mal convence Cameron que todos além de si mesmo e Zoey, estão saindo para pegar ele. Durante o desafio, Mal convence Cameron para beijar Courtney sob a impressão de puxar Scott em sua aliança. Quando Cameron caiu em um buraco, Mal tenta deixar cair uma pedra nele, mas foi capturado por Ezequiel . Enquanto espera por alguém para libertá-los, Mal escorregar acidentalmente quando ele acusa Alejandro para deixar Cameron pendurado quando Alejandro não disse o que situação de Cameron era. Após o desafio terminou, Mal revela a Cameron a sua verdadeira identidade e ele é o culpado por trás dos incidentes ultimamente, inclusive tentando matá-lo de volta nas minas. Mal descobre que Alejandro sabe quem ele é em O obstá-Kill Kourse . Quando Alejandro tenta chantagear Mal, Mal não se intimidou e agarrou seu pulso. Mal mostra que ele tem um pouco de conhecimento da língua espanhola, quando ele questiona ditado a família de Alejandro. Durante o desafio Mal seria ou tentar sabotar Alejandro ou convencer os outros a votar com ele. Mal tem mostrado a habilidade de invocar parcialmente uma personalidade, como mostrado quando ele precisava de habilidades Svetlana para agitar Alejandro fora dele durante as "barras de agarramento." Ele ficou surpreso quando ela escapou de sua influência, depois de Mike quebrou a cadeia Mal utilizado para mantê-la contida em sua mente, e está determinado a se livrar de uma vez Mike Alejandro está desaparecido. Ele se sacrificou para que Zoey poderia ganhar e para que ele pudesse tentar descobrir onde Alejandro escondeu o DVD dele. Mal se freneticamente procurando o DVD Alejandro escondeu no hotel em Sundae Sundae Muddy sem sucesso.Ele também percebe que Zoey está ficando desconfiado dele. Mal voltou ao subconsciente de Mike, a fim de parar de salvar Mike Vito por possuir seu boneco, mas não conseguem. Como os concorrentes estão andando pela floresta, Mal revela carta de Courtney que mostra a ordem dos candidatos que ela vai eliminar. Isso faz com que toda a gente a desconfiar de Courtney, deixando-a sem um aliado. Mal tenta o seu melhor para vencer o desafio para que ele possa voltar ao hotel para encontrar o DVD. Ele encontra Gwen ser uma ameaça e os dois são muitas vezes nuca e pescoço no desafio. Suas ações em todo o episódio também fez Gwen e Scott desconfiado dele. Mal deixa Zoey ganhar para que ele possa recuperar a sua confiança e eles podem tanto ir ao spa do hotel. Quando Chris disse que apenas Zoey poderia ir para o hotel, Mal agiu como ele estava feliz por Zoey enquanto secretamente furiosa com essa mudança de eventos. Mal sabe que tem que vencer o desafio no The Bold and the Montante-ful por causa de suspeitas de todos. Ele percebe Zoey está a perder confiança nele depois que ele acidentalmente disse que ele deu a ela uma pulseira e não um colar. Em vez de tentar encontrar o seu tesouro ele decide sabotar os outros concorrentes em sua busca.Ele primeiro tenta bater Gwen na cabeça, mas depois enterra sob os escombros da casa McClean. Ele vai até a Scott, mas vamos fang atacá-lo. Mal traz e feriu Scott para Chris e disse que um competidor lesionado é uma das coisas favoritas de Chris para que Chris concorda em. Depois, Mal é escolhido por Zoey de cabeça no final , possivelmente, sabendo que Zoey está tentando encontrar uma maneira de trazer de volta o verdadeiro Mike. Na final, ele para de fingir ser Mike e diz que ser Mike é chato, e diz a Zoey que o Mike se foi. No desafio, ele acaba ganhando como ajudantes Alejandro e Heather. Ele no terceiro nível do desafio acaba derrubando Zoey na água e ele perde o controle, voltando ao subconsiente de Mike, e Mike revela que eles (e as outras personalidades) apertaram o botão de reiniciar seu cérebro e Mal tenta atacar Mike, mas é apagado em seguida, e desaparece para sempre. Sua última frase foi: Agora é minha hora! Minha!!! Trivia Editar *Algumas das informações pessoais dos personalidades alternativas de Mike são compartilhados em Mikebiografia . **Chester é revelado para não ter uma cor favorita e prefere fazer a sua própria música. **Svetlana é revelado para desfrutar de filmes, sua comida favorita é tudo o que a mantém em "forma tip-top" e seu sonho era mais louca quando ela caiu fazendo uma desmontagem. **O primeiro trabalho de Vito estava trabalhando com seu tio Vinnie consertar carros antigos e seu sonho é abrir uma loja de corpo. **Manitoba revelou que ele é casado. **A única personalidade do Mal não mencionados. *Anne Maria acredita que Mike apenas finge agir como ele normalmente faz, e sempre que os dois estão sozinhos, Mike retorna ao que Anne Maria pensa que ele realmente é, Vito. *Vito pode ser uma homenagem a Jersey Shore lançar-membro Michael "The Situation" Sorrentino , possivelmente explicando o interesse de Anne Maria nele. *Segundo o Painel Total Drama na Fan Expo 2011, Svetlana era originalmente sueco, Vito foi chamado Vince, e Manitoba Smith foi chamado Manitoba Mike. *Manitoba Smith parodia o famoso personagem de ficção, Indiana Jones , tanto como de seus primeiros nomes são os nomes dos locais, juntamente com o facto de o nome de Indiana Jones era originalmente Indiana Smith. *Mike volta para si mesmo sempre que alguém grita seu nome, quando Zoey está em perigo, ou no caso de Manitoba, sempre que o chapéu é removido. Vito também irá mudar de volta para Mike quando ele coloca uma camisa e é acordado. **Ocasionalmente, ele vai voltar de forma aleatória. *Durante o sono, as personalidades de Mike mudar por vontade própria, sem o uso de gatilhos. *Até o momento, Heroes vs Villains é o único episódio em Total Drama All-Stars para Mal para não aparecer. *Três de suas personalidades são sugerida em Mike fita de audição : **"Ágil e graciosa" - Svetlana **"Resistente e desconexo" - Vito **"Com um grande senso de um sobrevivente do deserto" - Manitoba Smith ***Chester e Mal são as únicas personalidades que não foram referenciadas. *Chester e Mal são as únicas personalidades que aparecem no confessionário. *Durante uma entrevista , Cory Doran, dublador de Mike, admite que Vito é a sua personalidade alternativa favorita. Ele diz que "eu acho que Vito era o meu favorito apenas por causa de todo o triângulo amoroso que veio com ele. Deu Mike muita dificuldade tentando conquistar Zoey, e é divertido vê-lo lutar para fazer as pazes com ela." *Mike, junto com seus personagens (exceto Manitoba Smith e Mal) estavam no Halloween 2012 episódio daSkatoony . *O nome de Mal significa realmente mal ou mau, em latim, bem como em espanhol, italiano e francês. **Mal também pode ser curto para o seu nome completo, "The One Malevolent". Uma das raízes do mal intencionados é a Latina normal , tal como indicado acima. **Mal também pode ser curto para Malice desde malícia significa intenção de fazer a vontade do mal ou para o mal, que se encaixa com o personagem de Mal. *O tema é Mal No Salão do Rei da Montanha , uma famosa peça escrita por Edvard Grieg música como incidental para Henrik Ibsen jogo Peer Gynt . *Estranhamente, já que ninguém Eggspects O espanhol Oposição olhos do Mal são pretos em vez de marrom. *Fora de todos os antagonistas, Mal causou a menor quantidade de eliminações, fazendo com que apenas diretamente Alejandro e Courtney eliminações 's. *Svetlana Mike descrito como: **Mais paciente, em seguida, ela; **Mais generoso do que Chester; **Menos egoísta de Manitoba; **E um dançarino melhor do que Vito;